A vise is commonly used to secure workpieces to be machined. In order to secure such workpieces within the vise, a pair of thin, flat plates known as parallels may be used. Parallels commonly consist of metal plates of varying length and width dimensions and thicknesses. The parallels are mounted between the vise jaws and the workpiece. Parallels serve to mount the workpiece in an exact location and may serve as a guide for a machining operation. Shaffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,856 discloses a holder for retaining a pair of parallels against the jaws of a vise. Shaffer's device makes use of a U-shaped spring body that pivotally attaches to a pair of end members which engage the parallels. Another device as found in Clugage U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,201 reveals a method for securing workpieces by means of a hold down element; however, no resilient holding mechanism is disclosed.